


Tea and Toast

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Golden Queen brotp, Golden Queen friendship, Is it MCD if it's canon???, guess that says who it is right, inspired by a certain someone saying i'm not capable of angst, tRY ME AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "It's time for you to let go,Our boy will wake you tomorrowWith some tea and toast."





	Tea and Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danni_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Bear/gifts).

The teacup that Belle had left out just the day before was still in the same place that she’d left it. Before— before Rumplestiltskin’s world had fallen from under him. He wasn’t sure he could even say the words— the official, reality shaking words. Belle was just busy. Off in the library, too wrapped up in her books to pay him any attention. It could happen for days at a time.

Rumplestiltskin went about his day mostly the same as he would have any other. He kept searching the archives for the way to rid himself of the dagger. He couldn’t just let Belle’s sacrifice be in vain— that is, when his head was cloudless enough to focus on the lack of Belle in the home.

Rumple finally made it outside roughly twenty-five hours after his heart had stopped beating. He was grateful for the fact that, as long as he was the Dark One, he didn’t have to sleep as much as a human. He’d made a proper resting place for his wife, for his Belle, to the side of the house. He wouldn’t have to see it every time he left the house they’d built together, but nor would he just…. Forget her.

No way could that happen. He’d never forget Belle. After all, she was still just tinkering in the library. She’d forgotten to eat, but not to worry— Rumple had left out some tea and toast for her whenever she could remember to eat.

The resting place for Belle— not a grave. Never a grave— was topped with a cross which held a carved rose in the middle. It was truly something he hadn’t even meant to make. But when his hands were shaking too much to spin, he’d simply grabbed the carving knife and made the rose. Perhaps not the best idea, with his shaky hands, but he’d done the job admirably enough.

Belle would love it.

He could still see her in the Great Hall of the Dark Castle, bowing ever so gracefully in front of him as she took hold of the rose that had been Gaston. “Why thank you,” She’d said, in that beautiful accent. It wasn’t one he’d ever manage to get out of his head. Not that he wanted to. He wanted to keep every last memory of his Belle. His wife. His True Love.

Rumple made his way to the kitchen, instinctively pouring out the cold tea and prepared another of the tea blend that Belle favored. A smattering of vanilla oolong and honeybush leaves, with bright marigold, cornflower and rose petals all mixed together to create that perfect blend. Rumple called it Belle’s Tea, and only agreed to make it for his wife.

She found it endearing, the way he was so protective of her and what she liked. Belle had always hummed over the chipped cup that he would present her with, a whispered thank you as she’d gotten older. Nonetheless, she was still as beautiful as the day he’d met her. Rumplestiltskin had been honored with the chance to watch as Belle aged.

Rumple finally looked up as the tea kettle screamed it was ready. He hurriedly moved to take it off the stove top, humming out a soft sound as he inhaled the scent of the tea.

“Belle, your tea is ready!” He called. There was no response, naturally. But Rumplestiltskin didn’t fret. She must have the door closed-- or perhaps be too deep in the library’s archives to notice his weary calling of her name.

A knock at the door jolted him out of his reverie, and had him dropping the tea set. Luckily, Rumplestiltskin’s magic was able to stop it from clattering onto the floor. “Thank the Gods,” Rumple whispered. If he’d so much as chipped that set, Rumple didn’t know what he would have done. The Gods knew he’d been through enough as it were.

Rumple bent, picking up the tray and placing it on the island. “It’s on the counter, Belle, when you’re ready!” He called as he went to answer the door. He was surprised to see that it was Regina Mills, looking concerned.

“What is it now, Regina? Belle and I were about to have tea.” Rumplestiltskin sighed out, looking warily over at his former protege. “I thought the whole point of moving to the Edge of the Realms was so that you couldn’t bother us as much,” he added in a lower voice.

“Rumplestiltskin, what are you on about now?” Regina asked carefully. “We got Belle’s message through Gideon. Nice of you to tell us, you know. We could have been there for you.” Regina pushed him aside as she stepped into the house, making Rumple sigh again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t believe Belle has sent a message to Giddy the past few days.” Rumplestiltskin answered carefully, a glassy look coming up to cover his brown eyes.

“No, I didn’t say it was recent, Rumple….” Regina was now becoming seriously concerned about her former mentor, and she hated that for herself, and for him both. Gods knew they had a tremulous relationship at best. “How old is this tea?” Regina asked, gesturing to the tea that Rumple had just brewed for Belle.

“I just made it. Belle’s down in the archives, but I’m sure you can find her if you listen hard enough.” Rumplestiltskin taunted her. “Or have you forgotten how to sense a presence?”

“Rumple.” Actual concern showed in Regina’s eyes, “Of course I know how to sense a presence. But Rum—”

“Then sense Belle! She’s in the archives; has been for days. She’s searching for a way to rid me of the Dark One’s curse. Gods, Regina— you can’t just barge in like this.” Rumplestiltskin snapped, his expression warping into one of anger.

“Rumple, Gideon asked me to check on you.” Regina responded, sharply. “He says you haven’t been answering his messages. He’s worried.”

“Shouldn’t be. Belle and I are fine.” Rumplestiltskin deflated at the mention of their son.

“Belle isn’t here, Rum.” Regina’s voice is soft, stepping forward to grasp his shoulders. “You _ know _ that. I saw the grave.”

“Why isn’t she here, then, Regina?” Rumplestiltskin shouted, ignoring the mention of Belle’s grave. “She wouldn’t leave me! Not after all we’ve been through. Not unless—unless YOU did something!” His brown eyes flashed with anger.

“What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Wife.”

“Oh Rum… I wish it was me. I wish you could bring her back that easily.” Regina swallowed thickly. She wasn’t afraid of the Dark One’s rage; she trusted the man behind the beast to catch on in time. And if not, well, she had magic too.

Luckily, it was the former. Rumplestiltskin released her, sagging down the wall onto the floor as he sobbed. “She’s gone—“ He couldn’t stop shaking. Regina quickly slid down to the floor as well, holding onto her mentor as he sobbed.

“She’s gone, but you’re going to be with her again one day.” Regina rubbed soothing circles over his back. “She’ll never leave you completely, not until she’s ready to reunite with you.” she reminded him gently.

Rumplestiltskin could not speak for his crying, looking down at his hands. “Now come on,” Regina urged him, helping the man to stand.

“I’ll make you some tea and toast.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU STILL LOVE ME, BRAINTWIN?
> 
> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
